


Any day

by TattooedNurse



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: You and Steve are on a mission that goes sideways. But with where it leads, you wouldn’t change a thing.





	Any day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Pia's (abovethesmokestacks) Summer Madness Writing Challenge. She’s been one of my favorite fic writers for a long time, and I’m thrilled to participate in this challenge. I’m a bit late posting because a migraine tried to derail my life (again) but here it is! I hope y’all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

You ran as fast as you could, steps stuttering as you changed direction and followed the distractingly broad shoulders around the corner. You spared a moment to be thankful that the alley wasn’t a dead end before throwing a furtive glance over your shoulder. You didn’t see anyone. Yet. That didn’t mean they weren’t gaining on you. Then you saw your salvation. A delivery van – still running and unattended. 

“Steve!”

He glanced back at your call, backtracking when he saw you point to the van.

“Is this a normal Monday for you?” he huffed, rounding the van.

“No, the assassins usually try to kill me on Tuesdays.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “Is that sarcasm?”

“Yes, idiot,” you rolled your eyes, pulling the drivers side door of the van open. “Now get in the van before they see you.”

Steve rolled his eyes back at you as he slid into the passenger’s side and shut the door. “Stealing a vehicle is so much easier when they leave it running for you,” he muttered, glancing at you as you sped from the curb.

“Borrowing. And I didn’t think we had time for you to put your hotwiring skills to use.”

Steve’s lips twitched before he focused back on the road ahead of you. “You’re probably right about that,” Steve shook his head and you gave him a questioning glance. “I didn’t recognize them, you?”

You shook your head. “Nope. They were well trained, though. And that gear, I think you hit it spot on, not just spies or mercs. They were assassins. For what was supposed to be a simple recon mission, it sure went to hell quickly.” You winced and pressed your palm to your right side. It felt wet. Shit. Your other hand tightened on the steering wheel. “And to add an extra layer of sunshine, I think I might have popped a couple stitches.” 

Steve’s eyes shot to yours before glancing down where your hand was pressed. His eyes widened when he saw the blood seeping from between your fingers. You tried to keep your focus on the road as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in a tight a-shirt that left little to the imagination. You fought the distraction that was Steve, at least until he folded his t-shirt and pressed it to your side, making you gasp… and not in the fun way you had been picturing. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve crooned. “Need to keep pressure on it, darlin’. I got this, you just focus on driving.”

You nodded, trying to take slow breaths through your nose. “Where am I heading, Steve?”

“I think the mission’s a bust,” he started, pausing when you laughed and agreed. He sighed and continued “That being the case, I don’t think we can safely return to our…”

“Safe house?” you finished for him, irony lacing your words.

Steve’s lips twitched. “Yeah. But I have a safe place that’s not far from here. Head north, it’s a bit off the beaten path, but I can count on one hand the number of people who know about it… and I trust all of them.”

You nodded, changing directions and heading out of the city. You glanced where Steve was pressing his shirt against your wound. It was quickly being stained red. “Maybe it was more than just a couple stiches.”

Steve followed your gaze and frowned. “Dammit. I knew we should’ve kept you out of the field a while longer.”

“Steve,” you began to argue. 

“No, don’t start. This is on me. I know it was supposed to be just some simple recon, but I should’ve...”

“Steve!” you snapped, startling him as you pulled over.

“We need to keep moving,” Steve protested. Then he looked over at you and noticed you were slumped over a bit. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was trying to tell you. I need you to take over. My vision is getting a bit…”

Steve watched in horror as you passed out. Fuck. 

***

You blinked awake, the smell of coffee making you try to sit up. Ouch. Or maybe not sit up. Bad idea. Painful idea. Your hand found your side, feeling a new gauze dressing. But to your surprise it wasn’t the only spot that hurt. The outside of your left thigh felt sore and tight. You reached for it and your hand met more gauze. Shit. What happened to your leg?

“Thank fuck you’re awake!”

You turned to look at Steve, a smile curling your lips. 

“Don’t even start with the language thing,” Steve warned, crossing his arms. His playful expression contradicted his gruff pose. “You and I both know I give you a run for your money when it comes to swearing… and you could make a sailor blush.”

You grinned at him, your heart skipping when he returned it without hesitation. “You know that is still one of my favorites of Tony’s many stories. I wish I had been there.”

Steve shook his head at your teasing. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, but okay. You?”

“I’m okay. Much better now that you’re awake and giving me shit.”

“Aw, Stevie! You know you’re my favorite person to give shit to!” you quipped. You thought you saw a hint of a pink on the tips of his ears and his cheeks above his beard. A blush? Adorable. And holy fuck did you love the beard. You might have been able to keep your crush on lockdown a bit easier without it, but you doubted it. “So, what did I miss? And what happened to my leg?” you asked, gesturing to the gauze. 

Steve’s smile faded as his jaw clenched. “I should’ve realized you’d been hurt. Or at least checked you over,” he growled. “When I find those fucks…”

“As hot as it is when you get all protective and manly, what happened?”

Steve startled, his eyes finding yours. He looked stunned for a few seconds before shaking his head, a small smile easing the tension from his face before he sobered. “They must have grazed you when they opened fire,” he said, nodding toward your leg. “It’s why you got so woozy. You were shot…” Steve shook his head, “grazed… grazed and bleeding. Neither of us realized you had a second injury.”

“Adrenaline is magical,” you joked, before softening your tone. “Thank you, Steve, for taking care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you,” he replied matter-of-factly, his eyes never leaving yours. “Always,” he gazed at you for a minute before he continued. “That said, can we go back to me being hot?” he asked, giving you a panty-melting smirk. He looked like living, breathing sin. 

“Steve, you know that you’re hot. This is not news.”

“But, maybe that you find me hot is news.”

“It shouldn’t be,” you murmured, tilting your head and looking at him through your lashes. 

“It is to me,” Steve replied, moving toward the bed. 

“And does this realization that I find you unbelievably hot, not to mention amazingly kind, adorably humble, and drop fucking dead sexy… does it mean anything to you?”

Steve froze as he listened to you, and your heartbeat sped, hoping your confession wasn’t a mistake. 

“Does it mean something to you, darlin’?” 

“Yes, it does,” you whispered, looking up at him. “Those are just a few of the reasons that I…”

Steve sat on the side of the bed, helping you sit up. “That you?”

“I love you, Steve. I’m so fucking in love with you. I…”

Steve pulled you into a kiss, cutting off your confession in the best possible way. You whimpered and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to you. Thank fuck. Finally. 

When you both pulled back, Steve rested his forehead against your shoulder and breathed you in. “That was some kiss,” you chuckled, feeling him smile as he nuzzled your neck. “Is this a normal Monday for you?” you murmured, repeating his words back to him. 

“I’ve been in love with you for so long. I hope this… kissing you, holding you, being with you, I hope this will be my normal every day from now on.”

You pulled him into another kiss. “Any day. Every day. That works for me.”

Steve grinned, pulling you to him, his lips finding your ear. “I love you. Every day.”


End file.
